


It's Raining Chats and Dogs

by miraculouslysam



Series: Of Spots and Men: Lovesquare One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, chat noir's cat tendencies, marichat friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslysam/pseuds/miraculouslysam
Summary: As written when I posted this on my blog in 2017: Okay so everyone always posts about how jealous Chat/Adrien would be if Mari/Ladybug was playing with a little kitty or something, but how would he react if she adopted a puppy? Idk if anyone else has done this but…





	It's Raining Chats and Dogs

“Awww, who’s a good boy? Are you a good boy? Oh, what a good little boy you are,” Marinette cooed as she scratched between the little lab’s ears. “I love you, oh yes I do, oh yes I do!”

Chat glared as he looked through her window, hissing. That scruffy yellow mutt didn’t deserve her lap. The lap of his Princess. His lap.

He knocked at the window to be let into Marinette’s room. Patrol had been rough that night without Ladybug to keep him company. Her absence had left Chat to think about how his father had spoken to him that afternoon. Now, he needed his Princess’s attention to pull his mind from all of his wandering thoughts.

She looked up from the pup and smiled. Her expression soon turned to shock as the puppy growled at the black cat. “Aw, don’t worry, Ronald. It’s just Chat Noir.” She booped his nose, then unlocked the window. “Hi, Kitty!”

He felt relief take over his features. “Hey, Princess. Did ya miss me?”

She rolled her eyes. “You self-centered cat.” She pulled him into a hug. “Where have you been? It’s been a few days…” she trailed off.

Ever since he had defeated Gamer, Chat Noir had become closer friends with Marinette. For whatever reason, she never spoke with him as Adrien like she did when he was Chat. Their friendship had become a safespace for him when it seemed like the rest of the world didn’t understand.

Chat breathed in the scent of her hair as he spoke. “A city to save, damsels in distress, you know the drill. There’s no rest for a hero, Princess. Not to mention, life at home has been a whirlwind.”

He felt his friend nod against his chest, then pull away to look at him. “I’m gonna go downstairs and get some croissants, then you can tell me all about it,” said Marinette. She grinned, then ran down the stairs.

As Chat stood waiting, he heard another growl. He turned to look, his eyes meeting the canine’s. “Don’t look at me like that, dog. She. Is. Mine.” He hissed at the other animal as he glared.

Marinette returned to her room. “So, Kitty, what’s… going… on?” Her bluebell eyes grew wide as she surveyed the space. “What are you doing?!”

The cat and dog, both on all fours, turned with guilty looks to view the girl. Chat stuttered. “Well… I mean… he… he started it! He was growling at me and I… I didn’t like it!”

“Oh, Kitty.” Mari shook her head at him with a smile. “Are you jealous that the little puppy is getting some of my attention?”

Chat Noir refused to meet her gaze. “Maybe…”

She laughed. “Silly Kitty. I have room for both of you!” She sat down on the floor and patted her lap. “Come on over.” The dog rushed over to her feet and laid across them as the cat sprawled across her lap. “Now, Kitty, how was your day?”

He purred. “Better now, that’s for sure.”

He shot one last glare at the small yellow lab at his Princess’s feet. “Ha,” Chat thought tauntingly. “She likes me better.”


End file.
